Animalian Junta
The Animalian Junta is the name given to the Junta that presides over the Military dictatorship of Animalia. It is actually part of a rogue military group and came to power after the First anthro coup d'etat and stayed in power for six years until it was finally toppled in the Second anthro coup d'etat but due to the suicides very few were tried at the Anthro Junta Trials. Beginnings The Junta's history can be traced back to the independence of a rogue state named Tyrannia now part of Poland. Unlike Animalia Tyrannia was held in the grip of a military dictatorship headed by Grigori who had thousands of his opponents arrested, tortured and experimented on. One of these doctors Doctor Herbert Mengele was one of these doctors, and he was the most prolific doctor the anthro world has ever known. His nature also led to his ruin; during one experiment involving deadening the immune system and injecting a drug in the patient the patient, a child named Oliver, escaped and led Mengele to his eventual demise resulting in him falling into a vat of toxic chemicals and gravely affecting his health resulting in the amputation of one of his arms. The infection later spread and he was confined to a wheelchair but this did nothing and he was put into a life support system in the form of a mechanical cat. Believing himself to be betrayed Herbert slaughtered the entire medical staff including his boss, now calling himself Mechanikat he set up a highly organized, ruthless and disciplined army and declared war on Animalia, he came to realise that if he couldn't bring Mufasa down via protests then he would do it by force and so the Junta invaded Animalia and waged war on the government as well as other organizations forcing them to flee and retreat. Backed by the Animalian National Socialist Union the Junta then began to attack Animalian enemies at random mostly those who supported Mufasa, it also began to conscript Animalians into the army and began a dictatorship, a dictatorship he planned to finish what Grigori had started. This was because by the time Mechanikat took power Grigori had retired as President of Tyrannia to a more democratic leader, he died three months after Mechanikat took power. Dictatorship: Main article:Military dictatorship of Animalia Animalia soon began to feel the real wrath of Mechanikat's forces as his forces began to clean Animalia of their enemies, during the so called Night of the Thieves Animalia was torn apart. Shops were looted, enemies were arrested and killed, the media was destroyed and so was Animalia's general morale. These attacks were also known for their rapacity where the Junta cracked down on dissent but Animalia was soon fighting an insurgency against resistance groups merged into one army and later a civil war which threw Animalia into more ruins. The Junta was finally overthrown by the Fox Junta and their allies. Aftermath of rule After the dictatorship all of the survivors of the Junta were arrested and convicted in the Animalian Tribunal. Despite their sentences they are pardoned by Hunter and many live in Animalia today but there are restrictions on their lives. They are barred from the government and the armed forces, they are barred from anywhere that reminds them of their previous time and various other restrictions. But there are members of the former Junta in the government today: the birds. Animal rights violations The Animalian dictatorship was notorious for it's atrocious animal rights record and numerous abuses and violations against the population. Both it's violations were on par with regards to regular animal rights but have also involved more serious offenses. All of these violations are particularly prominent during the Animalian riots generally seen as the start of the Animalian Civil War and the Animalin insurgency. Basic rights abuses The Animalian Junta does not allow Animalians to change their government, those who are against the government risk torture, arbitrary detention and also political persecutions including party members being stripped of their party membership. It's allies have also denied Animalians the right to a fair trial and in particular this right is also further violated in the case of it's own ranks. Attacks on Animalians Both the Animalian Junta soldiers and allies and the Animalian resistance have launched attacks on ordinary Animalians during the Animalian Civil War and have also increased their violations of Animal rights during the conflict frequently torturing and summarily executing suspected enemies and having many P.O.W's executed. Persecutions and ethnic cleansings Various animal rights groups as well as the Liberators of Animalia have accused the Junta and their allies of persecuting Asian Animalians. These include but are not limited to: Russians, Uzbeks, Kazakhs, Turkmens, Tajiks, Arabs, Iranians, Pakistanis, Chinese, Japanese, Indians, Sri Lankans, Korean, Nepalese, Thai, Burmese, Lao, Vietnamese and Bhutanese. The L.O.A has also accused the Junta of hyocrisy as it persecutes Turkmen Animalians and yet it has one Turkmen collaborator: Gurbansoltan though she maintains that she joined willingly. The Junta is also responsible for two things in part of their persecution: Forcefully evicting Asian Animalians and using violence against those who refuse to leave and it has been reported that the Junta has forcefully conscripted male Asian Animalians to fight in battle whilst most Asian Animalian females are also forcefully conscripted however more desirable Asians are selected by Junta members and taken away to become slaves for Junta soldiers and collaborators. Female Asians that are often shown to be conscripted tend to be of Central Asian and South Asian nationalities whereas those female Asians who are taken away to become slaves tend to be from South East Asia and East Asia. Animal trafficking and kidnappings The Animalian Junta and their forces also operate an animal trafficking ring in Animalia but it is not so much the Junta and the A.N.S.U that participate in trafficking as it is their militias who are responsible for kidnapping over 3648 female Animalians. The Junta and their forces have been accused by other countries for not punishing the traffickers however the new government has taken a more aggressive stance on finding the missing women and girls who have been trafficked. The girls that are kidnapped by the Junta's allies tend to be from the age of 14 to young adults. Most of the women who have been kidnapped are often regarded as being of foreign nationalities and tend to be mostly Asian however regular Animalians have also been kidnapped and so have Animalians of other nationalities, most of these women and girls are forced into the Junta or even made to collaborate with the Animalian Junta whilst more desirable ones and more attractive ones are selected by organized crime groups and taken away mostly to brothels, younger girls are often conscripted into the army. Trafficked women and girls are also put on display in Bondage shows which are mainly open to other militias and are rarely attended by the senior members of the ruling dictatorship Mechanikat and Oswald. Their wives also do not attend the shows. Allegations of child soldiers: The Fox Junta, the Road Rovers, the Animalian Patriotic Front and the Animalian military students have accused the Junta of recruiting and conscripting kidnapped young girls from the age of 14 to young adults into it's police forces and it's army, these girls also fight alongside the female collaborators and are indoctrinated by the collaborators on the xenophobic ideologies of the Junta and taught to revere the Junta leader Mechanikat. The Animalian Junta and their forces also have a special girls wing with it's members often seen being recruited into collaboration and also patrolling the streets with masks on their faces in the case of Muslim and Arab children and guns in their hands, the Junta and their allies have also released several videos showing conscripted child soldiers being turned into highly disciplined soldiers just as the National Protection Process took their prisoners back to Buenos Aires and turned the vixens they captured into highly disciplined soldiers, the A.N.S.U though has furiously rejected the allegations of conscription and have accused the A.M.S and the Rovers of propaganda as these girls do not fight and neither do any teenagers conscripted by the Junta. When it comes to child soldiers though the Junta is not fussy on who it conscripts and has forcefully conscripted European, American, Latin American and some African Animalians into it's ranks as well as Asians regardless of nationality and ethnicity, some of whom are friends with members of the Animalian military students or older Junta children. A lot of members of the Junta have also used propaganda to try and get resistance fighters and ordinary Animalians to defect and join the Junta or their allies. The Junta has also released dozens of videos showing conscripted Animalians in lines like soldiers being asked "The Junta's Aim?" and the Animalians thrusting their rifles in their air and yelling in reply "End of Mufasa!" and this goes on at least three times. Treatment of Prisoners of War During the Animalian Civil War Animalia was in ruins, the main male factions of the Animalian resistance had fled from the battlefield and the women's factions of each organization except the Road Rovers which was the only resistance group to contain both men and women to be captured by the Junta were captured as prisoners of war. In captivity the prisoners were subjected to frequent torture, interrogation and in the case of many females humiliations, the Junta had also given assurances that most P.O.W's would get out alive but instead it took many females belonging to the Animalian Resistance Army, the Mujahideen and the Liberators of Animalia as well as a few males from the Road Rovers and one female from the Rovers and one female from the Dictatorship and Persecution Resistance Army outside, lined them up in a line according to organization except the sole prisoner from the D.A.P.R.A and shot them. Notable members *Mechanikat *Prince John *The Sheriff of Nottingham *Red *Carface *Cat R. Waul *Meowrice *Lord Shen *The Grand Duke of Owls *Scarface *Mirage *Vitani *Niju *Steele The Junta also consists of thousands of Cat Bots. These are later destroyed and replaced with Cybermen and Daleks Gallery Mechanikat.jpg|Mechanikat Prince John.jpg|Prince John Sheriff of Nottingham.JPG|The Sheriff of Nottingham Red.png|Red Carface.png|Carface Cat R. Waul.png|Cat R. Waul Meowrice.jpg|Meowrice Lord Shen.jpeg|Lord Shen Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls Scarface.jpg|Scarface Mirage.jpg|Mirage Vitani.jpg|Vitani 26009.jpg|Niju Steele.jpg|Steele Category:Military Category:Organization Category:Villains